


Pozory

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Nagrody za Tydzień SPN 2016 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam się zapodział, Angst, M/M, Michał to idiota, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, ale raczej nie graficzne, brak bety, chyba - Freeform, do klatki trafiło ciało i dusza Sama, nagrody za Tydzień SPN 2016, naprawdę wielki, nie wiem czy to powinno być T czy M, tak w razie czego, tortury, więc dałam M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Sam i Lucyfer trafiają do klatki razem z wściekłym archaniołem, który okazuje się bardziej zbliżony do diabła niż prawdziwy szatan.





	Pozory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



Klatka nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych miejsc na świecie. Tak naprawdę to była jednym z (jeżeli nie głównym) najgorszych miejsc, jakie kiedykolwiek powstały. Jeżeli byście kiedykolwiek tam trafili razem z dwoma wściekłymi archaniołami to radzę jak najszybciej się oddalić tam skąd przyszliście. O ile wam się uda. Sam Winchester niestety nie miał tyle szczęścia.

— To wszystko twoja wina! — krzyczał Michał, miotając się po cały czas zmieniającej swe rozmiary klatce.  — Twoja i twojego brata! — dodał, patrząc wściekłym  wzrokiem na Sama, który usiłował zachować zimną krew. — Nigdy nie potraficie zrobić tego, czego się od was oczekuje. Co jest wam przeznaczone!

— To ty mnie złapałeś — przypomniał spokojnie. — Nie wpadłbyś tutaj, gdyby nie twoja własna głupota.

— Moja głupota? — Michał zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, a na jego usta wpłynął nie zwiastujący niczego dobrego uśmieszek. — Głupotą jest kłócić się z istotą, która ma wieczność, by cię zniszczyć, Samie Winchesterze.

Łowca poczuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach.

Naprawdę nie wiedział na jakiej zasadzie działała klatka, ale musiała w jakiś sposób reagować na jego strach, bo zaledwie chwilę zajęło jej uformowanie narzędzi tortur.

— Widzisz, Sammy? Nawet mój ojciec uważa, że postąpiłeś źle, dlatego one — wskazał na nowe przedmioty — tu są.

— Gówno prawda — powiedział Lucyfer, podchodząc do nich i osłaniając Sama własnym ciałem, swoją łaską. — Klatka reaguje na myśli, uczucia i słowa. Tak została zaprojektowana, między innymi przez ciebie. Czyżbyś już zapomniał, braciszku? — Ostatnie słowo zostało wysyczane z pogardą, której Winchester nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.

Michał warknął wściekły i machnął ręką, posyłając brata na jedną ze ścian, gdzie klatka od razu oplotła go łańcuchami.

_Chwila, moment, czy oni nie powinni być tu pozbawieni mocy?_

— Skoro tak bardzo ci na nim zależy, że chcesz chronić go własną łaską, zobaczymy jak wielki ból zada ci patrzenie na cierpienie, które mu zadam.

Sam spojrzał z niepokojem na starszego archanioła.

Dlaczego on zawsze musiał się pakować w takie sytuacje?

 

***

 

Jeżeli Lucyfer sądził, że do tej pory w klatce było ciężko, to po trafieniu do niej z powrotem, przekonał się w jak wielkim był błędzie. Nawet jeżeli Sam był człowiekiem, to był jego człowiekiem. Jedynym który się liczył w świecie, gdzie było ich pełno.

_Te nic nie warte, brudne…_

Lucyfer odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy, jednak nie na długo. Klatka nie pozwalała by nie oglądał cierpienia jego wybranego naczynia.

Nie wiedział jak długo trwały tortury zadawane przez Michała. Czas w piekle, a co dopiero w klatce, płynął inaczej. Poza tym, kto normalny wyposażyłby więzienie dla diabła w zegarek?

Twarz Sama była prawie nietknięta, ale nie można było tego powiedzieć o reszcie jego ciała. Lucyfer dziękował losowi, że jego brat nie dobrał się jeszcze do duszy Winchestera, bo inaczej sprawa wyglądałaby o wiele gorzej.

Kiedy tylko Lucyfer o tym pomyślał w klatce rozbrzmiał cichy, niemal melodyjny głos, powtarzający w kółko jedno słowo: _dusza_.

Oczy wygnanego archanioła rozszerzyły się ze strachu. _Nienienienienie…_

— Dusza, powiadasz — mruknął Michał, a jego brat przeklinał swoje myśli. — Nie taki zły pomysł, chociaż planowałem zabawić się z jego ciałem trochę dłużej.

Sam poczuł mdłości, słysząc te słowa. Dostrzegł zza Michała twarz Lucyfera, który wydawał się być równie, a może nawet bardziej, przerażony od łowcy.

— Przepraszam — powiedział bezgłośnie archanioł, a Sam tylko uśmiechnął się, chcąc mu tym przekazać, że to nic takiego.

W końcu… przez nie takie rzeczy się przechodziło, prawda?

 

***

 

Nie sądził, że mylił się tak bardzo. Jeżeli te tortury były na tym samym poziomie, jak te przez które musiał przechodzić Dean, gdy spędził czterdzieści lat w piekle, to po powrocie (o ile w ogóle będzie dla niego jakiś powrót) owinie go w kocyk i przytuli tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. I nie będzie go obchodziło, czy jego brat nazwie go babą lub wariatem.

Bolała go każda chwila w klatce, każda sekunda, w której Michał o nim pamiętał. Bo gdy zwracał na niego uwagę, doprowadzał do skraju jego duszę, umysł i ciało, pozwalając im prawie się złamać.

Prawie.

Bo gdyby je złamał całkowicie, straciłby swoją ulubioną zabawkę.

 

***

 

Czasami, kiedy był w stanie, zastanawiał się nad różnymi rzeczami. Na przykład co się stało z Adamem. Czy Dean ułożył sobie życie. Jak długo trwało cierpienie, które wydawało się nie mieć końca. Ile czasu upłynęło na ziemi, a ile w tej cholernej klatce.

Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Lucyfer przetrwał tu tyle lat i współczuł archaniołowi. Na początku usiłował się tego wyprzeć, ale po jakimś czasie nie miał co zaprzeczać. Zwłaszcza, gdy te pełne bólu oraz innej emocji (miłości? współczucia?) oczy patrzyły na niego, usiłując dodać odwagi i nadziei. Jakkolwiek bezsensowne by to w tej sytuacji nie było.

 

***

 

Bywały takie dni, gdzie Sam czuł się, jakby po całej jego duszy rozchodziła się trucizna. Nie wiedział jak to się działo, ale w jednej chwili ból był znośny, a w drugiej całe jego wnętrze paliło ogniem piekielnym. Jego wspomnienia były wypalane, a wszystko co dobre rozdzierane w drobny mak. Czy tak miało być już na zawsze?

Miał wielką nadzieję, że nie.

 

***

 

Lucyfer nie spodziewał się, że tak wiele okrucieństwa było w jego bracie. Nie przypuszczał, że archanioł, który miał być tym dobrym, okaże się prawdziwym diabłem. Tym, którego wymyślili ludzie. Torturującym. Nie znającym litości.

Pomysłów Michałowi nie brakowało. Podczas gdy najpierw pozbawiał Sama duszy, kawałek po kawałku, tylko po to by oddać mu ją z powrotem, niczym Zeus Heraklesowi wątrobę, tak po jakimś czasie przeszedł do czegoś o wiele gorszego.

Pomalutku wlewał trochę swojej łaski w Sama. W Sama, który nie był przystosowany to tej konkretnej łaski. Który nie był przystosowany do żadnej innej łaski, oprócz tej Lucyfera. I o ile łaska zwykłego anioła nie mogła go skrzywdzić, co najwyżej osłabić, tak ta należąca do jego brata, będąca przeciwieństwem lucyferowej była niczym najgorsza trucizna.

Lucyfer zastanawiał się czasem, czy ich Ojciec wiedział, co uczynił. Czy zdawał sobie sprawę, że choć to młodszy z jego synów nienawidził ludzi, tak to ten starszy pałał nienawiścią i chęcią zniszczenia.

 

***

 

Sam wiedział, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Czuł, jak życie go opuszcza, a jego zmaltretowana dusza rozpada się na kawałki. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedy umrze to wydostanie się stąd czy zniknie całkowicie. Czy jego jedyny kompan w niedoli będzie za nim tęsknił? Miał nadzieję, że jeżeli wypuszczą stąd jego, Sama, to Lucyfer zdoła stąd uciec.

Winchester prychnął do siebie. Kto by się spodziewał, że lata tortur w zamknięciu zmienią jego podejście do archanioła. Czy to co czuł to było tylko zrozumienie? Może coś więcej, czego nie dane będzie mu wyznać?

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w którym momencie poczuł, że zostaje uwolniony. Tak samo jak nie wiedział, że jego ostatnią myślą było "kocham cię" zwrócone do osoby, której powinien nienawidzić.

 

***

 

Ostatnie co zobaczył Lucyfer na twarzy Sama Winchestera to spokój oraz samotną łzę, spływającą po policzku.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że on również płacze.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, czy to wyszło angstowo? Bo mnie popsuli i już sama nie wiem jak piszę. Starałam się w każdym razie i bardzo przepraszam za tak długi czas oczekiwania na prezent.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
